


Fortresses

by useyourlove



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle only let one person in, and now he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortresses

Adelle had constructed her life so that she needed no one. If she loved no one then she was impervious. Safe. Aloof. But Topher she needed. Topher who destroyed the world with her. Topher who built it back in one deft stroke. Topher who warmed her bed at night, thrashing, and solid, and present like a lost child. Topher who walked into the fortress of her heart, locking the gates behind him. Topher who was gone.

Maybe someday she could pause. She could knock on the Dollhouse door, lay down in Topher's nest, and let herself cry. But not today.


End file.
